I'll Be Fine
by Laura25
Summary: Summary inside. Note:Not my best of work, but I just needed to jott this down incase I edit it and make it better... PairingSC  Oneshot at the least. Partial AU. Constructive Crit needed, thanks to all reviewers


**Summary:** The golden haired neutral had been devastated at the loss of her blue haired love. She hadn't expected to come out of her depression, nonetheless from a certain raven-haired coordinator. What happens next? Love…or hate? Oneshot...maybe

**A/N: **I made this on the spot, cause I absolutely love this pairing now: D Shinn/Cagalli… They hate each other, but what if that hate turned to love… you always hurt the ones you love o.o

----

Two years ago, he had left her life for forever. She had been devastated and grieving for the longest time. Her brother and his fiancé tried all that they could to make her happier but soon learnt that if she wanted to move on, she could at any time. After finally accepting the present and what had happened, she didn't expect a certain raved haired coordinator to be the one to help her out the most.

He only made himself look cold to outsiders, but on the inside he was just a big softie, who was also grieving. At first he loathed her, because it was all her fault and he wanted revenge. The ring tone on the pink cell phone haunted him daily and the pain was too much. Only way for him to release his emotions was fighting, so he did with the only weapon he had, Destiny. His hatred towards that wretched island had escalated at the pending end of the war but his ex-mentor had told him that he should not hate what occurred and instead understand what happened.

Before the ruby-eyed coordinator could respond back to his mentor, his ship's ally ship bombarded him with mobile suits… Minutes later, a lifeless suit floated in the cold depths of space and the student felt his heart tear once more. Another life had been killed, and it had again been in someway his fault. He would not be able to take anymore, so he joined the nation who he had hatred for and helped defeat his ex-allies. Thanks to his help, the small island was victorious in the war and the madman who was once chairman was arrested.

This of course did not bring peace to his heart at the least and for nights he silently cried himself to a fitful sleep. In slumber, those who were lost appeared in his mind and his body cringed. The only regret he felt was not being able to do anything about it when it happened. Only when he had resources, which were much later, could he swear and take revenge. _If only he could have died for them…_

The nightmares happened every night and showed in his eyes the next day. They continued until he had met _her_.

He remembered yelling at her and blaming her for what had happened to his family. She had said she was sorry for everything but she wasn't the one in charge at that time so she could have done nothing. He was being stubborn and hot-tempered as usual and had really hurt her feelings, but now, he was really sorry to her.

She was surprised that _he_ was there with her brother, standing right there. The tearstains were still on her face but she had cleaned most of them away. Her brother could see them and only felt sorrow again. After all, he had lost a friend as well. The raven-haired pilot had seen her as what she was feeling and what he was all too familiar with, _grief_.

Without another word, uncontrollably he had walked up to her and held her firmly in his protective and caring arms. Silent tears steered their way down his cheeks and she could no longer hold it in either. Her sobs had started once again and she was hysterical, pounding her arms on his chest while he still held her and cried. The golden haired natural's brother just stood there and looked at the ground, his hands clenched tightly as his eyes closed.

The war was over, but it brought pain at its remembrance.

---

After that fateful encounter, the natural and the coordinator slowly opened up to each other and both ended up apologizing the other for past mistakes. They would grow affection for the other and soon the pain would drift away. He no longer had his haunting dreams, while she seemed to have become a stronger leader. That was a plus, because she led the cities in space and all of those down on Earth, including her small island of Onogoro.

Weeks turned into months while they turned into years. It had been two years since that fateful encounter and the pain had slowly gone away and had been replaced with love and happiness. These two different people who were enemies at first, became lovers. They would never forget the past, but they'd hope those that had died would be happy with their decision.

The biggest event in history was about to occur and everyone would be watching. Her brother and his wife were excited as she was nervous and he was anxious. They were in bliss, knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives together, through good times and bad, till death did them part.

The wedding of Shinn Asuka and Cagalli Yula Attha was the historical event. It was the first high ranked marriage between a Coordinator and a Natural. As the two were betrothed and Cagalli Yula Attha-Asuka along with her husband, Shinn Asuka ruled Earth and the PLANTs peacefully for years and years.

They lived happily ever after.

**A/N:** lol, I liked this, especially after this wallpaper I'm making for a tribute to S/C xD… I'm sort've in a "I hate Athrun" phase. I'm not sure when I'll update Milk Carton, but I have another story in the works about S/C. I'm just not motivated at all to write about A/C pairing anymore or at the moment, maybe later. Sorry if I disappointed you.


End file.
